Arthur's Loss
by Sarcasma
Summary: Arthur Weasley is the youngest of five, his oldest sister being one of his best friends. What happens when he brings home Molly? How does this dynamic change the life of Evelyn Weasley? AU (because we've been told Arthur was one of three boys)Please R
1. Meeting Molly

I don't own any of the HP characters, but I do own a few first names in here. Won't make me rich, though =(

A/N: I'm revamping this story, so sorry if you've read it already, but it's pretty much the same tale, if you don't want to go through it again.

Chapter 1- Meeting Molly

Arthur Weasley was the youngest child of five. Not just that, but he was the only boy. Spoiled? You better believe it. It wasn't his parents who spoiled him the worst, though. The worst of the lot was his oldest sister, Evelyn. Evelyn was seven when Arthur was born. She had already been through three of these pregnancies and births in the family, but Arthur was the first boy. She indulged his every whim, from the time he could ask for it. When Arthur turned two he would always ask for chocolate milk. There was one time that he wanted some, but his mother, Annette, wouldn't allow him to have any.

Evelyn begged and pleaded with her mother on the subject, just to give Arthur a small cup of chocolate milk, and succeeded in doing so. She did this often, bargaining with her mother and father to get Arthur the best. One of the first things she ever went out and bought for him was a rubber duck. By this time, Arthur was five, and Evelyn twelve. She was home on summer break and had taken a day trip with her father to London. She had been quite impressed with all the sights.

They had come to one small lotion shop. Evelyn loved different scents. Her favorite was Jasmine. Hank (Arthur and Evelyn's father) had found a container with Jasmine bath salts on it, and asked Evelyn if she would like to buy it with her allowence from that month.

"No, thank you," Evelyn said.

"Well, is there something else that caught your eye?"

Evelyn got a little shy, but pointed to a rubber duck that sat two shelves above the bath salts he had just seen. "You want the toy?" He seemed confused by this, but when she nodded her head, he got it down, and they found there was enough for that and the bath salts. Later that evening, Hank went in to check on his son, who was taking a bath, and in the tub with Arthur was the little rubber duck Evelyn was so set on getting. Hank smiled to himself, and decided that the next day he would go get Evelyn the perfume that accompanied the bath salts.

There are three other children still to be mentioned, however. The oldest of the remaining being Daphne. Daphne was a very sociable person. She and Evelyn were the best of friends. There was only two years between the two of them, and Evelyn was always sticking up for her, and vice versa. They helped each other at school, and they did a lot together at home.

The next in line is Colette. She had a fairly descent temperament. Colette was always set on studying, and making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. She was four years ahead of Arthur. When growing up she was known as the tattle tale, although the snoop was the youngest girl, Bailey. Bailey and Colette always conspired together. They didn't do anything really bad, but Bailey had a way of finding things out, and Colette was the one that told the adult in charge. Bailey had always seemed bitter toward Evelyn. She never liked the fact that Arthur was so spoiled, just because he was a boy.

There were many activities that took place in the Weasley's youth, but those are not the stories that I am here to tell you. I'm here to tell you about Evelyn's last tale, her final adventure.

* * *

It all started just two years after she had graduated from Hogwarts. Evelyn was helping her mother prepare Christmas cookies. She couldn't wait to see her little brother, he was coming back tonight. He wasn't coming alone, either. Arthur had been going out with a girl in his year. He had written to Evelyn first, asking if he should ask their parents if he could bring her over for a day or two. Evelyn took the liberty of asking for him, offering to share her room with the second year. After much discussion her mother finally caved in, and allowed this Molly to come over for a couple of days. 

"I still think he's too young to be dating," Annette stated for the hundredth time since she had found out Arthur had a girlfriend.

"No, he's not. I think it's cute," Evelyn stated, smiling from ear to ear at the idea. "What are they going to do, anyways? They're twelve, mum, the most they do is eat their meals together I'm sure."

"But what does that lead to?" Anette wagged a carrot that she was cleaning at her eldest daughter.

"Nothing, mum, just lighten up a bit, will you?" Evelyn was nineteen and had been working with the ministry at the Department of Mysteries. She had been one of their first choices, seeing as she truly had the 'inner eye'. She had been able to look into the future since her first year. Some people would have looked at her ability as more of a curse than a blessing, but she found ways to channel what she saw into a positive thing.

They continued talking until the front door opened, and in came five red heads; Hank, Arthur, Colette, Bailey and Arthur's little girlfriend. Arthur was trying to carry both their bags, Hank helping. "Mum, I'm home." Annette went into the living room and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. Arthur wiped it with his sleeve, "ah, mum." He started going red as the little girl started to giggle a bit. Annette continued around, giving Colette and Bailey kisses as well.

"And you must be Molly Prewett," Annette said, extending a hand. Molly took it and shook with Annette.

"Yes, ma'am," Molly said very soft spoken.

"These are Arthur's oldest sisters Daphne and Evelyn." Annette began introductions. Daphne moved over and shook Molly's hand, but Evelyn seemed to be unable to move, a look of surprise in her eyes. "Evelyn dear," Annette said, which made Evelyn come out of the stupor.

Evelyn merely smiled and took the necessary movements to get into Molly's reach. "Good to meet you, Molly, Arthur has told me so much about you. Would you like to come see the room you'll be staying in?"

Molly nodded. "Arthur," Evelyn said, having recovered. "Why don't you give me the bags, and you can go help mum with dinner?"

"Okay," Arthur said. Annette always wondered how Evelyn could get Arthur to comply so quickly.

Evelyn led the way up the stairs into her room. There were all sorts of divination supplies along the shelves that Molly was thoroughly interested in. "What's that?" Molly asked, looking at a large copper bowl that had silver liquid floating around in it.

"It's called a pensive," Evelyn told her. "I use it to put different things I see into it."

"How do you do that?" Molly asked.

"Well, let me show you." Evelyn got out her wand, and placed the memory of seeing Molly for the first time into the pensive.

"Wow," Molly said, thoroughly impressed. "Can I do that?"

"Not into this one, you could destroy the memories in a pensive, when you combine memories from more than one person."

"Oh," Molly said. They put her things in the corner, and Evelyn conjured up a large bed for Molly to sleep in. Molly sat down on the edge of it. "Why did you look at me funny when you saw me? Do you not like me?"

"No, Molly, it isn't that. It's… well, I can't tell you now, but maybe someday you'll know. I like you just fine, though. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun while you're here. Now, it smells like dinner is almost ready, why don't you go wash up? The bathroom is downstairs to the right, I'm sure Arthur will help you find a place at the table."

Molly smiled and went down the stairs. Evelyn sank onto her bed and sighed. "Why her?" she said aloud and prepared herself to go help finish dinner.

Arthur approached her away from everyone else. "Thanks, Evelyn, you're the best." He embraced her in a tight hug.

"Any time Arthur. What are big sisters for?"

* * *

A/N: Hope this another good beginning. PLEASE review peps. I write quickly, and promise updates ASAP. If you like this, maybe try reading some of my other things…you might actually enjoy it. 

**JamieBell****: **This one's for you!


	2. The Sight

Chapter 2- The Sight

Evelyn went into work early the Monday following Christmas break. She had lots to discuss with her boss and there wouldn't be much time once the rest of the staff came into the office. Keith, her supervisor, was a work-aholic, so she knew he would be in at the time. She carefully held the pensive as she apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Evelyn was having a difficult time balancing as she made her way to the elevator. "Here, let me help you with that," a boy said, holding open the door for Evelyn.

"Thank you," she said. This boy was no older than her, perhaps twenty, at the oldest.

When she got into the elevator, the boy extended his hand. "My name is Amos Diggory. I run errands for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Evelyn did her best to shake hands with Amos. "Evelyn Weasley, I'm working for Department of Mysteries at the moment."

"Really? What do they do down there?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Evelyn said with broad smile. Amos laughed. She liked his laugh, it was deep and almost majestic.

"This is my floor, hope you have a good day," Amos said getting off the lift.

"You too," Evelyn said as she went down to a lower level. She got into her office, and set down the pensive. Before she knew it Keith was there drilling her on the information she had prepared to give him without the third degree.

"Evelyn, I need to know what you've found in the past four weeks. I told you it would be difficult to continue research on this without you here, but you had to have your vacation right now, just when-"

"Go hoes yourself down, and maybe I'll show you everything," Evelyn couldn't stand it when he got this way. It had just been Christmas, for goodness sake! What did he expect?

"Fine, fine, what is it?" Keith said.

"Come here and I'll show you. There's too much for me just to explain, but look, and maybe you'll understand." Keith looked into the pensive and started gaining a comprehension for what visions Evelyn had during her break.

"What's this?" Keith said.

"What's what?" Evelyn asked exasperated.

"This red head girl. What does she have to do with the research?" Keith demanded.

"Oh, that's personal, I'll be taking that," Evelyn quickly grabbed her wand and placed the memory back inside her own mind.

"Anything you deem important enough to place inside a pensive, you should really be explaining," Keith said.

"I only put that in there to show Molly how it worked."

"Who's Molly?"

"The little girl you saw." Evelyn stated. "Now, can we get back to the work, Keith, we don't have all day."

They continued to discuss the things she had seen and what they might conclude to. The rest of the morning went as it usually did. Her arguing with Keith over some trivial matter, and Keith finally listening to reason. The problem with most of the people in this department, at least Evelyn thought, was that they couldn't comprehend things in the way she produced them.

There are three types of seers in the magical world. The ones with the lowest ability were the dreamers. It was hard to tell if you had this seeing ability, considering everyone dreams. The only way to tell is by interpreting all the dreams you remember, and finding out if those events occur. The next level of the sight is prophecy. Prophecies are made by a seer when they don't know they're seeing. They never remember what they did or said at the time, and what they say may at times be vague not to mention dependent on events. Evelyn, though, was a level three seer. These seers could look into the future and see a shadow of what was to come. It took a lot of work to channel this ability to work how it was meant to be, and Evelyn had taken years to master it.

This was what made her so invaluable to the Ministry, however. There weren't many level three seers anymore, and if they found one, that seer was generally out of practice. That's also what made her realize that she could get her way in the department. She only used this advantage when it was necessary to get her point across, and get work done, but she did use it.

When she left the office that evening, she entered the lift and started going to the main floor so she could apparate home. Three levels above the Department of Mysteries, Amos Diggory joined her once more. "Hey, how was your day?" He asked.

"Good. How about yours?" Evelyn responded.

"Not bad, not bad. I know how to make it better though," Amos smiled at her.

She grinned back. "How is that?"

"To have you join me for dinner," Amos stated smoothly.

"You know, I'd love to," Evelyn said.

* * *

Two Years Later

Evelyn sat at home doing some work for the Ministry. She had been doing extra work at home, because she found it easier to concentrate here. Evelyn had been dating Amos officially for a year and a half now, and had to meet him in half an hour. She cleared her mind, and began thinking of what she was looking for from her inner eye.

"NO!" She heard a voice coming from the dark, a male voice. She went toward it. Evelyn saw something being sucked into the darkness, but she didn't go after it this time. "MOLLY!" the voice shouted again.

That image went away from her mind and changed to a room full of people. Some were crying, and others just sat there like they were in shock. The people's faces were unclear, except for the face of the girl lying in the coffin. The scene changed once more, back to the place she had been before. There was darkness all around, she couldn't see where she was at, but she heard the boy screaming for help again. This time, she didn't hesitate. She jumped into the darkness and pushed the girl to the surface, where she would be safe. She couldn't make out who the boy was, but she knew that anyway. Evelyn felt cold and there was a sharp pain on her leg.

Once again she saw a room full of sobbing figures, but as she approached the coffin, to see who was there, Evelyn heard a loud hoot.

Evelyn came out of the vision breathing heavily, gasping for breath. This was a reoccurring vision she often had, but she never could control it. Most visions she could block, if she so desired, but this one wouldn't go away. It had become clearer and clearer over the years too.

The owl behind her hooted again. "Alright, alright," Evelyn rose to take the letter from the owl. "What do you want?" She took the parchment from the owl's leg and went over to give it a treat. "There you go, for your troubles."

The owl hooted in appreciation, and was off again. Evelyn opened the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_Our Divination professor, Professor Fortuna, is retiring at the end of the year. We have examined your portfolio from both in and outside of your school year, and we were hoping that perhaps you might join our teaching staff next year as the new Divination Professor._

_We would appreciate a response from you as soon as possible, but understand that you need to clear things with your current position at the Ministry. We are willing to work around that schedule, if necessary, but you are our first choice to fill to position._

_Thank you,_

_Headmaster Dippit_

Evelyn didn't have to think twice about taking the position. She merely turned the paper over and wrote 'I accept the position' on the back. She knew where she needed to be next year, and no amount of money or persuasion could change her mind.

* * *

A/N: So what do you all think? This chap is a bit shorter than the last, but I had fun with it. I'm starting to get to the point, and that will probably come up next chapter with Daphne. Hope you're enjoying it enough to tell other peps about it. 

I'm surprised that no one mentioned anything about the names in the Weasley family. Did anyone notice? I have a thing about names, I guess it stems from my parents naming us all with the same first letter... anyways enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**JamieBell: **Thought I'd give you a bit of a break here with a little more of a sweet story, instead of so dark and menacing. Hope you like this chap. BTW Evelyn isn't overprotective, the 'why her' thing is coming up, but it isn't because she doesn't like Molly. =) gotcha! Oh, and I had a fiance in kindergarten hehehe long story.

**Darkmoore:** I didn't even connect the name to the story until you said something! How funny! I hope you read some of my other things, Those Potter Kids is the heaviest piece I've written. The other ones are much funnier and light hearted. Especially the Ginny one.


	3. A Proposal

Chapter 3- A Proposal

In July, Evelyn started preparing to become a Hogwarts teacher. As she prepared her lesson plans, she smiled. Evelyn had told Keith that morning that she would be leaving the Ministry in a month. "What?" he shouted.

"I have been offered a position to teach Divinations, and I have accepted. Teachers are asked to be there two weeks prior, to prepare, and I would like to spend some time with my family."

"What about your work here? You know it's hard to come by someone with your talent and level of skill. We were almost at a breakthrough two months ago." Keith couldn't handle her leaving him now, not when they had so much to do.

"The work will proceed without me just fine. Don't worry about it. I'll even come in if I have any more visions dealing with that." Evelyn promised. "Besides, from what I can tell, you have a while before you need to find a solution, so don't give yourself a heart attack over it." Her mind was made up, no matter who came to discuss it with her that day, they couldn't change her mind. Evelyn knew that she needed to be at Hogwarts. That was the only way.

Evelyn was going over tea leave readings, and looking through a large book on the subject, when Arthur came in. "Eve?" Arthur always called her this when they were alone. It was kind of like a secret nickname.

"Hm?" Evelyn kept looking at the book.

"Can I talk to you?" Evelyn looked up, and saw that something was distressing her little brother.

"Yeah, come in," She put the book down, and sat on the bed with Arthur. "What's going on?"

"Molly's mad at me," Arthur said looking upset with himself.

"Why? What did you do?" Evelyn asked.

"Nothing," Arthur said defensively.

"Well, it couldn't have been nothing," Arthur tried to jump in but Evelyn decided she should clarify. "It isn't that what you did to upset her was horrible or anything, but sometimes girls take things the wrong way. One time when I was at Hogwarts, a boy told me I looked nice. I got offended because he seemed shocked by it and I took that as him thinking I looked bad every other day. It was stupid, but I eventually apologized for the tiff, and we became very good friends. Now, what did you do to upset her?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Well, she was complaining about how hard Muggle Studies was, and I told her if she couldn't handle it she shouldn't take the class. Then she said I thought she was stupid and went back home."

"Well, Molly probably is having a hard time with the class. I think you're right; it is an elective, after all. Just keep in mind that she's probably taking that class for you."

"Why would she do that?"

"Obviously you two care about each other. You've been dating for, what was it? Ten years now?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Three, Evelyn."

"Oh, that's right," Evelyn winked at Arthur. "Now, what do you think we should do about this whole Molly thing?"

"I dunno," Arthur said in a very teenage boy-like manner.

"Why don't you write an owl apologizing? Say something like, 'I didn't mean to hurt your feelings' and tell her that maybe you can help her study, if she wants to take the class. I'm thinking some roses might help."

"But I don't have enough Galleons for that, Eve," Arthur looked dejected that he couldn't even get his own girlfriend some flowers.

"That's alright; I think I'll be able to handle that part. Why don't you go write her, and I'll go to a florist. Do you know what her favorite flowers are?"

"Orchids," Arthur stated with confidence. "Thanks Eve." He started their secret hand shake, and started exiting the room. "You're the best."

"What are sisters for?" Evelyn asked. Arthur left, and Evelyn put away all the books and information she had been looking at for classes.

* * *

Saturday before school starts. 

Amos Diggory had a special night planned for Evelyn. He was so proud that she had found a job like this. Amos was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't see Evelyn everyday for lunch, and after work, but he was proud of her none the less.

They started their evening at the Starlight restaurant. There was a beautiful bouquet of thornless roses and her favorite Sweet peas. They had a dinner that was unlike any other. Amos had hired a string quartet to play for them, and they had their own dance near the table. They went to a pond next, and spent hours walking around and talking.

Amos then did something odd. He blindfolded Evelyn and took her somewhere. She didn't know until the blindfold was removed and she noticed that she and Amos were in the lift at the Ministry building.

"What are we doing here? Did you get us lost again?" Evelyn asked, laughing.

"With you I could never be lost," Amos said, grinning from ear to ear. "Evelyn, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known, on the inside and out. I knew that from the moment I met you, you were the only person I could ever hope to be with." Amos had taken both of Evelyn's hands and was looking deep into her eyes. "I'm going to keep rambling if I don't just come out and say it." Amos got onto one knee, let go of her hands and pulled out a small blue box. "Evelyn Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA Cliff hanger. If you want to know how she answers, you better review! I know I'm a sap for romance, and it becomes quite clear in the proposal, but I had to leave you hanging there. I'll give you a hint: one of the flowers holds Evelyn's answer. Funny, I just saw what the meaning for Orchids is, and this is what it means: 

Love, beauty, Refinement, beautiful lady, Chinese Symbol for many children

The funny thing is I put that without knowing what it meant!!! Hahaha Oh another interesting thing: the flower petunia's meaning is : resentment, anger, your presence sooths me

Interesting no?

JamieBell: Thank you for reviewing again. There's more to it than just danger to Molly, but you'll find out everything in the next chapter… well I don't promise anything, but you will learn a lot more about the vision Evelyn had in the next chapter. Hope this satisfies you for now, though.


	4. Evelyn Tells All

Chapter 4- Evelyn tells all

Evelyn started into her room and lay down on her bed. Moments later a giddy Daphne barged in and started bombarding her with questions. "How did he do it, Evelyn? Was it romantic? Where did he take you? Let me see the-" Daphne grabbed for Evelyn's hand, and noticed that there wasn't any ring there. _Is he going to do it tonight? Did I spoil the surprise?_ "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have been… sleepwalking, and I better get back to bed." Daphne started making her way to the door.

"Come back here, you didn't ruin anything," Evelyn stated, and almost laughed, in spite of the situation.

"What happened then? Is he taking you to get a ring later?" Daphne's brows furrowed, wondering what could have happened.

"I said no," Evelyn looked down in shame.

"What?" Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You've got to be kidding. Why? I thought you loved him."

"I do, that's why I said no," Evelyn stated firmly.

"That's crazy, why wouldn't you marry the man you love."

"Because we won't ever actually get married," Evelyn finally looked her sister in the eyes.

"That makes no sense at all."

"Alright, I'll tell you if you promise you won't freak out."

"Fine, I won't freak out," Daphne said casually.

"You need to make a Weasley promise," Evelyn said. Daphne and Evelyn had made up the Weasley promise when they were younger. It was something that was only used when it was a serious matter.

Daphne's eyebrows furrowed again. "Yeah, I Weasley promise, now what's going on?"

"Where do I start," Evelyn said while trying to think of a good place to begin. "Well, you know about the visions."

"So, what does that have to do with Amos?"

"Be patient and I'll tell you. I've almost always had some control over the visions I have, but there's this one that seems to control me. It's a vision I've been having since my third year at Hogwarts, and I can never push it out of my mind."

"What do you see?" Daphne interrupted.

"It has changed over the years, become clearer really, but it always has some of the same components. I'm always in it and a girl who is younger than me. There was always some type of event, and then a funeral. It changed depending on what I had done to whose funeral it was. It was either hers or mine." Daphne swallowed. "The thing was, for the longest time I didn't know who the other figure was. I saw who she was, but I didn't recognize her. I figured if it was a vision I didn't have to worry until I knew the other person."

"Do you know now?"

"Yes," Evelyn said shortly.

"When did you know?"

"Ever since Arthur brought Molly home, back in his second year."

"So, you mean to say that… that it… it's," Daphne couldn't allow herself to form the idea in her head.

"I'm saying that it is either Molly or I who will die." Evelyn thought for a second, "Well, we all eventually die, but something is going to happen before either of us have the chance to get married. It seems, as the vision becomes more precise, that the only way for Molly not to die, is if I do something about it, so it's up to me."

"There has to be another way, Evelyn, you can't just put yourself out there like that." Daphne couldn't believe all of this. "Besides, maybe the vision is wrong."

"I hope so, Daphne, but I don't think it is. I know this all sounds crazy, but it will eventually happen, and I couldn't forgive myself if I knew, and didn't try and do something."

"What about Amos?"

"That's why I said no, Daphne. I couldn't get him excited about a wedding and all, and then have something happen." She looked down again. "I couldn't do that to myself."

"Isn't there anything any of us can do," Daphne couldn't believe this could happen.

"No, not as far as I can tell. Trust me when I say, though, I'm not giving up on finding something," Evelyn grabbed Daphne's hand. Daphne had tears welling up in her eyes. Evelyn pulled her into an embrace. "Don't worry about me. I'll still be around in my own way." They pulled apart and Evelyn looked at her sister and best friend. "Do you remember our hiding place? The one we used to hide treats and joke supplies?" Daphne nodded. "If something does happen, there will be things there for everyone. Can I ask you to be in charge of giving everyone what I'm leaving?"

Daphne nodded again. "I can do that," she wiped away a tear. "Aren't you scared?"

Evelyn thought about it for a moment. "Death is just the next great adventure." She smiled at her sister. "Honestly, I'm going to miss the chance be an Aunt. I was so ready to spoil my nieces and nephews. I think I've found a way though." Evelyn winked at Daphne, then held a more serious tone in her expression. "I'll miss out on having a family with Amos. But I have to do this."

"Of course you will," Daphne said. "Let's not think on it now, though. You have to get ready to go teach." Daphne put on her best smile.

"You're right." Evelyn got off her bed and started packing up the last things that she hadn't already taken to her living quarters at Hogwarts. She turned back around to face Daphne. "Don't mention any of this to Mum and Dad."

"Right," Daphne gave a genuine smile, and they started talking on happier things.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, it's kinda sad, but sweet at how much Evelyn cares about Arthur's happiness. Hope it doesn't depress anyone too much.

Thanks To:

JamieBell: Yeah, I thought that was funny too. I like putting their personalities into younger versions, and try to show where that might have developed from. And if you noticed, a message Arthur could have gotten from Evelyn's solution to the problem is 'always apologize' because, if you'd notice, he's whipped in the hp series. Although I must say, most of the time Molly has good reason to yell at Arthur.


	5. Chess

Chapter 5- Chess

Arthur had made it a habit to go visit Evelyn in her teacher's quarters every Saturday afternoon. They had been having great fun together, and Arthur was glad he had Evelyn here at the school. Many of the students taking Divinations had come up to Arthur and told him how cool they thought his sister was. There were even seventh years that would ask him if Evelyn was seeing anyone. Arthur had become a popular student among those who knew Evelyn, and word had spread about her being the 'cool teacher'. The heads of houses were having a difficult time with students that had decided to change their elective.

Evelyn wasn't a teacher that let her students slack, or didn't give them homework, but she also realized that Divinations was a very different type of subject. Instead of expecting them to 'look with their inner eye', she only expected them to understand the principles of the different methods of fortune telling, and to try. It didn't matter what they saw, if anything, as long as they did that. The students who had been taking Divinations for years were enthralled with this teaching method, and they actually enjoyed being in the north tower.

Arthur made his way to the teacher's living quarters one Saturday afternoon in mid October. "Evelyn?" He said as he entered her room. He didn't like being in the hallway where any of the other teachers could see him. He slowly opened the door. Professor Dumbledore, the transfiguration teacher, was standing in Evelyn's living room talking. Arthur stood where he was for a moment, and started to listen.

"So, you think it will be soon then," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Evelyn stated with a surety. "It becomes clearer every day now, and I'm not sure I'll be here by-" Evelyn heard a creak, and turned to find Arthur hanging on the door. "Arthur," Evelyn stated, shocked, "how long have you been here?"

Arthur shrugged, "just for a minute."

Evelyn sighed with relief. "Don't scare me like that," she tried to play it off.

"Sorry," Arthur said.

"Come in, just give me a minute, and we can do something," Evelyn smiled at him.

"I better be leaving Ms. Weasley, I will talk to you later on the matter."

"Yes, Albus, I would like your advice," Evelyn said. She lead Dumbledore out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

Arthur waited until she came back into the room completely. "You're not quitting are you? Everyone says they'll quite Divinations if you don't stay, please don't go Eve, I like having you here."

"Slow down, Arthur, I'm not quitting. I just have been… trying to figure some things out. Don't you worry about it though, I'll be here as long as the Headmaster allows me to be. Now, I was hoping you might do me a favor."

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Would you teach me how to play chess?" Evelyn asked, as she got a beautiful glass chess set from the other room. Arthur was the school's chess champion, no one had been able to beat him.

"You want me to teach you? You've never learned how to play?" Arthur was surprised by this. His dad had been the one to teach him.

"No, I never was interested when Dad wanted to teach me, but I figure its one thing every person has to learn, right?"

"Right," Arthur smiled. The pieces were very detailed, a beautiful work of art. He picked up one of the pawns. Instead of just being rounded bits, they were little figures of villagers. One held a loaf of bread (the baker), another held a hoe (the farmer), one had a paintbrush and a smock on, and so the pawns went. There was a knight actually sitting on the horse. Each horse had different markings as well. On the 'white side' (clear pieces) one of the horses had a long mane, and a star mark was indicated on the forehead of the beast. The other had a dark tint to the body, and the fur on near the hooves were lighter. The black glass pieces were very similar, but one horse was perhaps a millimeter taller than the others. Had they been real, the taller would probably have had a two hands advantage on the others.

The bishops were pretty much the same as the villagers in the sense that they looked like real humans, but they were definitely of the clergy. The King and Queen stood higher than all the other pieces, which was to be expected on any board. The rooks were very different, however. On the tops of each tower was either a man or a woman, one of each gender per side. They each held a little wand, almost unnoticeable if you weren't looking carefully.

When all was said and done, Arthur was quite impressed by this board. He had never seen its equal, and he was worried that they might soon be breaking it. "Where did you get this?" He asked his sister.

"I found it in a Muggle store. I hope you don't mind teaching me without a Wizarding Chess board, but I think the brutality was what made me avoid the game."

"That's fine," Arthur said calmly, but inside something jumped with joy. Chess and Muggle object; the two things that completed his life…besides his family.

He started out by explaining why each piece was where it was. "The rule with the queens is that you always put her on the square that matches her 'shoes'," Arthur said.

"Alright, so mine will go here?" Evelyn placed her queen on the middle black square.

"Right," Arthur said. "Now, you get to go first," he stated after the pieces were all in place. They spent the next hour, playing chess. Arthur had to explain the moving ability of each pawn, rook, and knight. He lowered his usual playing ability to give Evelyn a chance. This caused the game to end in a stall mate.

"Kings can't attack each other," Arthur explained when she asked why the game couldn't be won either way. "First, we would just chase one another round the board, and you can't put yourself into check anyways." They set up the board again, this time Arthur won.

"Wow, this is a hard game," Evelyn said as they put away the pieces.

"Yeah, but it is fun," Arthur said, looking at a pawn that was holding a book under its arm.

"Yeah, it was fun," Evelyn said. "The chess board is yours." She stated casually.

"What?" Arthur was confused.

"The chess board, I got it for you. You can take it, but you have to promise a couple more lessons."

Arthur's smile expanded from ear to ear. "Thanks," was all he could get to come out.

"What are big sisters for?" Evelyn's motto came out again. "Oh, and next week's a Hogsmeade weekend, right?" Evelyn asked while she put the last piece carefully into its box, so that Arthur could take it back to his dorm.

"Yeah," Arthur said.

"Here," Evelyn handed Arthur five galleons. "Do something special with Molly."

Again Arthur was stunned. "I can't take your-"

"Yes you can, I insist, besides there was more where that came from. Consider it payment for the chess lessons."

"Wow, Eve, thanks!" Arthur went over and hugged his sister tightly.

"Sure thing," Evelyn stated her eyes filled with sorrow while her brother couldn't see it.

Arthur started to leave the room. "One more thing, Arthur," Evelyn said, stopping him.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"No more midnight strolls with Molly," Evelyn said in a half warning tone. "I won't tell Mum, but please don't do it anymore."

Arthur looked down in shame that Evelyn had caught him, somehow. "Fine, I won't," he promised lamely. If he had just kept that promise...

* * *

A/N: I liked this chapter. I like the whole brother sister connection they have, and that she's willing to ask him to teach her. I know that I'm not that humble when it comes to my little brother, but then again we never got along really well. Hope you all enjoyed this one! 

And just so that you all know, Evelyn gave Bailey a few Galleons for Hogsmeade too, but the story doesn't have a lot to do with her, so I didn't bring that into play. But I wanted my audience to know that she does things for her other siblings too.

Thank you to:

**JamieBell**: I'm glad you like Evelyn, this character has a special place in my heart for what she does, and how she handles things.


	6. The Lake

Chapter 6- The Lake

Evelyn stood had gone to her office late one Friday night in mid November. Evelyn had forgotten a group of papers she had to grade, and she had promised they would be finished by Monday. Once there, she sat down to think if she had forgotten anything else. It was nearly eleven o'clock at night, and the rest of the teachers had finished their work by now. Evelyn sat down and sighed at all the work she needed to go over. To clear her mind, she grabbed the pensive, and extracted all the things that might distract her from the evening's work.

As Evelyn concentrated, something new came to her, familiar but new. "Molly!" she heard from the boy. "No!" There was a splash. Snow was all around and the moon was quartered at the time. She ran as quickly as she could to the problem, and saw the little red head's waves. Something jolted and Evelyn was in her office once more, finding it very difficult to breath. It took her a moment, but she finally realized what this could mean. Evelyn grabbed her divination calendar, and looked to see what kind of moon there was out tonight, since there was a lack of windows in her office.

"Quarter moon," Evelyn said out loud. Without thinking twice, she threw the calendar down, grabbed her wand, and headed for the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Arthur and Molly made their usual romantic walk around the lake. They had made this their traditional Friday date, since there was a lack of options given to Hogwarts students for dating. Molly was laughing at the joke Arthur had just told her, and she turned around and took hold of his hands. "You're so cute," she told him. 

Arthur smiled. "I know," Arthur stated confidently.

"Oh," Molly said, "you may be cute, but you are definitely conceded."

"And why shouldn't I be, when I have the sweetest girl in Hogwarts." Arthur gave his most charming smile, and pulled his girlfriend into him, and kissed her.

"Race you to the other side!" Molly yelled and started running, before Arthur had a chance to take the advantage on this race. It had been snowing early this year, but it wasn't quite cold enough for the lake to completely have frozen over, yet. They were less than twenty yards from the finish line when Molly slipped in. She hadn't been able to see the edge of the lake, but was caught off guard in the cold. Arthur heard her scream, and her head go below, he froze for a moment. When he regained his senses he ran faster than he had ever before in his lifetime.

"Molly!" Evelyn heard shouted in the distance. She began running herself. _Please don't let me be too late_, she hoped as she got insight of her brother. "No!" he shouted, like she had heard it many times before. Evelyn got next to the scene and removed her robes quickly. Evelyn threw them to Arthur and jumped into the icy lake. She swam down, keeping her eyes open and looking for bright red hair. Evelyn only had to come up once for air. When she dove back down the second time, she found Molly there, looking lifeless. Evelyn grabbed the girl and started pushing her up to the surface. As she was doing so something grabbed her leg, and tried to pull her back down: a Grindylow. She had forgotten to grab her wand from within her robes before jumping, so she attempted to remove it with her hands. _Not much time_, she thought, as she yanked the creature off of her.

Evelyn didn't have much farther to go, and in moments had Molly on the surface. Evelyn pushed Molly to the bank, and Arthur drug her onto the snowy ground. When Evelyn was on the bank of the lake, she took the matter into her hands again, and placed Molly on her side. "Grab my wand, Arthur!" Evelyn said quickly to the boy with red eyes. He did as she commanded and she was able to get Molly breathing again. "Now," Evelyn started the next set of instructions while wrapping Molly's small frame in Evelyn's dry robes, "take her to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey what happened, quickly!" Evelyn helped Arthur pick up Molly's limp body, and then he was off, taking Molly to the Hospital wing.

Evelyn suddenly realized how cold she was. She got up and tried walking back to the castle. This was the first time she took notice of the blood coming from her leg. Evelyn attempted to do a quick healing spell, but it only made it worse. "Grindylows," she said, laughing sadly. She tried to limp along, but soon the world became very dark to her.

* * *

"What happened to this girl?" Madam Pomfrey inquired when she saw Molly in Arthur's arms. 

"She fell in the lake," Arthur said quickly.

"Oh my," Pomfrey said, "put her right here, on this bed." She pointed to the bed closest to them, and went to her cupboards to see what she had for this. Madam Pomfrey came back with a bottle of Pepper up Potion, a pair of pajamas and two very thick blankets. She closed the curtains around the bed, and got Molly to change from the freezing cold clothes that she was adorned in. When Molly was changed, Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains and ordered Molly to lie down and cover herself in the blankets. The shivering Molly did so. "You," she said to Arthur as she wrote on a piece of parchment, "do you know where the Headmaster's office is?"

"Y-yes," Arthur stuttered.

"Good, I need you to take this to him. Now quickly," she said, and Arthur obeyed once more.

Five minutes later, Headmaster Dippit was asking what had happened and looking on the situation. "We need to write to her parents, and I will have to talk to Dumbledore about giving them a suitable punishment."

"There is no need, Headmaster," Dumbledore appeared in the doorframe of the Hospital wing. "Right now there are other issues to handle."

"Like what?" Dippit asked.

"Arthur," Dumbledore turned his attention. "Who helped you at the lake? You don't appear to be wet enough to have helped Miss Prewett out of the lake." Dumbledore seemed calm, but had concern deep in his eyes.

Arthur's face went paler than usual as he answered the question. "Evelyn," he croaked out.

"Where is Ms. Weasley?" Dippit asked, understanding what Dumbledore was getting at.

"I believe she might still be on the grounds," Albus said, and without hesitation he and the headmaster went to find Molly's rescuer.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it is getting sad now, but I promise the ending is bitter-sweet. Hope this isn't too distressing. BTW so no one is confused Evelyn hasn't died!!! 

Thank you to:

Darkmoore: Yes she 'ditched Amos' but it was just as much out of concern for him as it was for her brother, and I don't think the Ministry was her favorite job, but she did have control there. Thank you for your reviews and critics. If you haven't already I would love for you to R&R Just Wanna be Ginny for me, because it does help. I started doing this as a writing exercize and have continued because of peps like you who give me good advice to improve.

JamieBell: Hope you like this one! I know it's sad, I cry writing it! I might not get along with my siblings very well, but I feel like Evelyn does in the sense that I would give my life for them. It's really sad lately, because I've been having weird dreams lately that different members of my family die, and I wake up and just have to call them. One time I dreamed that all my family died in a car accident, but the only one I saw was my sister. I tried calling them for three days, and they didn't pick up the phone… scared the bageezes out of me! Anyways, hope you like this chapter, even though it isn't sweet, or funny =(


	7. Final Goodbye

Chapter 7- Final Goodbye

Evelyn sat up in the hospital bed, waiting for her family to arrive. She had woken up only twenty minutes prior, and her mother, who had been the one at her bedside, went to inform everyone that Evelyn was awake. Evelyn was feeling very cold, but she had expected it to be this way. She knew what was to follow soon, and she was ready; Evelyn only hoped that her family would be.

Daphne was the first to enter the room. Evelyn noticed that Daphne's eyes were swollen as she rushed up to the bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine, if you tell me that Molly's okay," Evelyn said, knowing that Daphne was the one who'd understand the question. Daphne did understand, and pushed back tears as she nodded.

"Molly just has a very bad cold. They're keeping her in the hospital wing at the school for a few days."

"Did you tell them?" Evelyn asked, referring to the visions she had told Daphne about before she had started working at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Daphne said quietly.

"No, not at all," Evelyn gave Daphne a smile to comfort her.

"What have the doctors said?"

Daphne sighed in effort to hold back the tears that were almost ready to pour over. "They say your leg is infected. If you take the potion for the wound it will cause your fever to rise above control, and if you take the potion for the fever the infection will spread so quickly it would hit your heart before anything could be done. It's already spread to your left arm, but they say they can contain it there. They're working on something to combine the two, and they-"

"They're hopeful, right?" Daphne nodded. Evelyn scoffed, "that's a double edged sword if I ever of heard one."

Colette and Bailey came in before Daphne could say anything else to Evelyn. Bailey, who had never gotten on with Evelyn really well before now, rushed to her side and gave her a hug as her sobs made it difficult to talk, "Evelyn, I'm sorry I was so awful! Are you okay? What's going to happen?"

Evelyn stroked her hair and calmed her. "It's alright, Bailey, it's all going to be just fine. You know what's going to happen?"

"What?" Bailey asked not removing her self from her eldest sister's embrace.

"You're going to go back to school and your regular life soon, and make me proud to call you my baby sister. I'll watch you the entire way, Bailey, I promise."

"So you're just going to accept it?" Colette said bitterly, leaning against a wall with her arms folded. Bailey sat up and looked at her sister. "You're just going to die because they say you're going to die."

"No, Colette, I'm going to die because it's my time."

"I don't believe that!" Colette shouted. "You know what's going to happen and you can change it! You just aren't trying!"

"Colette, sometimes things can't be changed. Sometimes you see things because it will help you understand why it will happen, other times you just see. You won't see what I have for quite some time. Someday, you will understand, though. Now can I have a hug?"

Colette didn't move. "Say you'll beat this, and I will."

"Colette, I can't say that when I know there isn't much hope of it happening."

"You're not even going to try?!" With that Colette left the room tears streaming down her face, and this got Bailey going all the more.

"Don't cry, Bailey, it'll be fine."

Mrs. Weasley, Annette, came in right after Colette stormed out. "Oh my girl! Are you alright?"

Again Evelyn was crushed by another emotional family member. She looked over her mother's shoulder and saw a fifteen year old boy in the corner, looking down at his feet. "Fine, Mum, just fine. I would like to know if you could do something for me, though."

"What's that?"

"Can you ask the nurses if they have a chess set lying around anywhere; Muggle preferably, but wizards chess if fine too." Arthur looked up at Evelyn, feeling even guiltier than he had for the last fourteen hours that they had waited for her to wake up. Annette nodded her head and left to find a chess board. "Arthur?"

Arthur's head bent down again. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to give me another lesson?" Evelyn smiled her best and kept it until his eyes met hers.

A feeble grin came on Arthur's face. "Sure," he said.

"What're you two doing?" Daphne asked.

"We're going to play a game of chess," Evelyn answered, not breaking eye contact with her brother.

Daphne sat down. Annette came in the room nearly five minutes later with a Wizard's chess board and two sets of pieces. "Your father will be here in just a minute, he's talking with Colette just now."

The pieces were set up and the game began. Evelyn moved first, then Arthur, and so on. "Damn it," Evelyn said when Arthur took a knight that she hadn't realized was unguarded.

"Evelyn!" Annette said, breaking from her cross stitching in shock.

"Damn, damn, damn," Evelyn came back with and looked at her mother. Annette sat back in defeat realizing there was nothing she could do about Evelyn's language. She was of age, after all.

"Damn," Arthur said when Evelyn took the king side castle.

"Arthur Weasley!" Annette shouted again, knowing she could do something about this one.

"Sorry mum," Arthur turned red and decided not to flair his mother's temper.

The game continued for thirty minutes. Arthur took a pawn, Evelyn took a bishop, and it continued until only the two Kings and one of Arthur's pawn were left in the game. "Another stall mate," Arthur announced as their father, Hank, came through the door.

"Figures," Evelyn said.

"What figures?" Hank asked.

"More than half the games I play with Arthur end this way," Evelyn said closing the board. Arthur was a bit more light-hearted after the game, but weary at the same time.

Colette had eventually followed Hank back into the room, but stayed at a distance. The family gradually got into a happier mode, one that Evelyn was trying to push through her exhaustion, and talked about nearly everything. Plans, tests, past family vacations, and so on. They talked for nearly an hour together when Evelyn was finally tired enough to wish for some sleep. They all said good bye and went home, except for Arthur and Daphne. Annette was going to stay, but Arthur had wanted to and Daphne said she would stay behind and keep watch for a while so her mother could go home and rest.

Evelyn slept as the doctors worked on some kind of a solution, although Evelyn knew there wouldn't be one in time. She didn't awake again until nearly ten o'clock that evening. Daphne saw this, being unable to sleep while she might miss something. "Hey," Daphne said looking up from her book.

"Hi," Evelyn said weakly, she could feel that her fever had risen, and the infection was bothering her more than it had before. Arthur, who had been asleep on a chair, was coming out of slumber and pulled his chair closer to Evelyn's bed. "Can I talk to Arthur for a minute?" She asked Daphne. Daphne nodded and rose to go out the door. "How's Molly?" Evelyn asked.

"She's okay," he answered softly.

"This isn't your fault, Arthur," Evelyn said.

Arthur's eyes started to well up. "Yes it is, if I hadn't taken her out there none of this would have happened. I'm sorry Eve, I'm really sorry."

Evelyn smiled at him, and Arthur wondered where it came from. "This was my decision, Arthur, there's no reason to be sorry." A shot of pain went up Evelyn's spine causing her to cringe. Arthur tensed until the pain went away and Evelyn was smiling at him once more. "Don't worry, Arthur, this will be over soon," she said.

"Don't go Eve, I won't know what to do without you, please don't go," Arthur couldn't hold it back any longer, tears started streaming down his face freely.

"Sometimes you have to go, even if you don't want to." Another spout of pain took over.

"Daphne!" Arthur shouted. His other sister came in and rushed to the bedside grasping Evelyn's hand.

Evelyn regained control and looked to Arthur once more, not minding that Daphne would hear this. "It'll all be fine, just trust me." Evelyn's eyes closed and didn't reopen.

Arthur reached over and shook her a bit. "Eve?" He shook her again. Daphne squeezed her hand hoping she might get a squeeze in return. "Eve?" Arthur said again. "Eve?!" He nearly shouted before lying his head next to his sister and began sobbing.

The nurse came in soon after, hearing the noise from the room. It didn't take long for them to pronounce Evelyn Weasley dead. When they tried to remove her from the room Arthur didn't want to let go, he couldn't, because then it would be true. His oldest sister and best friend would really be gone.

After the funeral three days later, the Weasleys went home. It had been a fairly simple service. Just the closest family and friends were there. Amos had been there, in fact he had gotten up and talked about Evelyn and how she had effected his life. "I don't think I can ever love someone the way I loved Evelyn," he had said. Arthur walked up the stairs to his room. He knew he had to pass Evelyn's in the process, but did so as quickly as he could. Molly had gotten better and had been at the funeral. Arthur didn't say much to her. He really hadn't said much to anyone since Evelyn's death. Arthur was excused from school, but he needed to get back for his own sanity. The night Molly fell into the lake kept replaying in his mind, over and over, like it had an automatic rewind that he couldn't turn off.

Arthur opened the door to his room and saw an envelope on his bed. It had his name on it in a flourish that could only be from one person. He slowly approached the letter and cautiously picked it up when he was sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. He lifted the object and found it to have a bit of bulk in it. Arthur gingerly opened the fold and extracted the letter from its holding place and began to read:

_Dear Arthur,_

_I suppose I've died if you're reading this. I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry. This has been a difficult thing for me to deal with and I've waited too long in telling you. I'm sure you know everything by now, and I won't waste my time explaining any more of it. Whatever is to or did happen was my choice, Arthur. I've seen the after effect and I see you blaming yourself, although I don't know why. I never want you to do that. I did this for you, so that you would be happy._

_I've seen both ways of life for you, Arthur. Nothing I can really tell you, but you'll be so happy this way, with Molly. I've seen you two together, and that bond will only grow. I know this doesn't seem like it can be so, but it is. I'll miss you greatly, but I promise I'll watch. I'll watch your children as well. Don't be surprised when I say I have my ways of spoiling them. It will happen._

_I also wanted to leave something with you. Grandma Weasley gave me her ring before she died. It was something that's been passed down, and I want you to give it to Molly. I know you're still young, but I also know you've been waiting to afford a ring to do so with. Daphne has a couple other things for you that I left in a box, mainly some plugs I've been saving to give you. They're what work the muggle electrical devices._

_I want to give you some advice now; never take a job just because it pays well, follow your heart where ever it leads you, and never shut out the rest of the world when things get bad. I hope this letter has helped in any way possible and just remember that I will see you, even if you don't see me. Don't think of me as anything more than your sister. Whatever is to happen will happen, and it has nothing to do with bravery or integrity, it's just what big sisters are for._

_I love you forever,  
Eve_

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed and started to cry again. He picked up the envelope again and poured its final content into his hand; a simple gold ring with a diamond and two rubies. He looked at it for a moment and closed his hand around the precious piece of jewelry deciding that he would make his sister proud, "because that's what little brothers are for," he said aloud and smiled for the first time in days.

* * *

A/N: Aright, I told you it would be a bitter sweet ending. Sorry it took so long to post this, but I kept starting and stopping and scrapping and crying and….It just took a while. Even today I had to stop writing four or five times because I was almost in tears! I'm probably just a big baby, but I hated killing Evelyn off! I love her character! 

FYI: Colette isn't a complete twit, but the idea of her reaction came from my roommate and I thought it was a good diversity to the other reaction; but I don't want her to be mistaken for something she's not. Parents trying to continue on as normal and hoping for the best, Daphne being a bit more prepared, Colette not knowing who to be mad at, so she's mad at everything and everyone, Bailey just a complete mess over the whole thing, and Arthur feeling guilty, of course. I don't think Molly ever finds out the deal with the dream, but I'm sure she realizes that Evelyn saved her life, none the less. That's another end to another story, and I hope you all like it! Peace out!

Thank you to my two reviewers on this story! You guys rock! Hope you like the end, I know it's sad, but it is kinda sweet at the same time.

Darkmoore: No I had a big sad way for Evelyn to die. I didn't want it to be so sudden. Thank you for reading some of my other stuff too, btw I appreciate it! I promise I'll be reading more of yours, but I just don't know where to start on the whole series thing. I'm overwhelmed at the amount of material that you have.

JamieBell: I hope you aren't in complete tears! If you want someone to compare to with the 'don't get along, but love 'em' thing pay attention to Bailey's interaction with Evelyn. It's the most like my little brother and me as well. Tell me what you think, and I hope you aren't too angry with me for what I did here!


End file.
